


You're the You I Love

by SaltySapphic



Series: Memories Remain as Evidence of What We've done [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nagito has been getting therapy off-screen, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, mentions of branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru's influence still remains. Evidence of what he did is permanent, and no one knows that better than Hajime himself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)
Series: Memories Remain as Evidence of What We've done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	You're the You I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I pumped this out in like an hour like first thing in the morning and I'm actually really proud of it

Hajime litters Nagito's chest with kisses, slightly scraping his teeth along sensitive skin every so often. He leaves light bruises on his collar bone and neck, only avoiding one spot in particular.

"Do you really hate it that much?" Nagito asks, staring at the ceiling, his fingers gripping tight in his lover's unbuttoned shirt.

Hajime sits up from where he was hovering over the other, shifting his weight so he doesn't rest himself fully on Nagito's legs.

He avoids eye contact, staring down at his stomach so he doesn't have to look at the mess of raised scars that litter a decent sized area above his right pec.

Nagito tries to search Hajime's dual toned eyes, but Hajime turns his head to look away completely.

"I hurt you," he whispers, his voice raspy. 

Hajime isn't looking and thus doesn't see Nagito's lips twist into an unhinged grin.

"But I liked it," he says, a small giggle to his voice. "At the time, I mean."

Hajime's eyes dart to the side in order to glare at his lover.

Nagito's smile drops and he averts his gaze, frowning.

"You're not him anymore," he says instead.

Hajime sighs and finally, _finally_ , lays his eyes on the scar.

'Property of Izuru Kamukura' is carved deep into his flesh.

Hajime runs his fingers over the bumpy, yet perfect, lettering.

He can remember it happening perfectly and he squeezes his eyes shut to will away the memory.

"I may not be Izuru anymore," Hajime starts, opening his eyes and looking directly into Nagito's, "but I'm not the same Hajime I was, either." 

Nagito sits up, causing Hajime's hand to fall into their laps.

He wraps his arms around Hajime's waist and buries his face in his neck.

"I've loved every version of you," he declares, his voice muffled. "And I love this one just as much."

Hajime snorts and wraps his arms around Nagito's shoulders, burying one hand in his fluffy hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't," he responds. 

Nagito hums in confusion.

"I still have some of _his_ desires," he explains. "Sometimes I-" his voice cracks and he has to clear his throat before continuing. "Sometimes, I want to do _terrible_ things to you. Things I shouldn't want to do. It's the remnants of him, I know, but the fact that he's still here; still influencing me is…"

He trails off and Nagito lifts his head, looking directly into Hajime's eyes as he bumps their foreheads together, resting his against Hajime's.

He places a soft kiss on his lover's lips before speaking.

"It's okay," he says softly. "You're not Izuru, and you're not the same Hajime. You're _you_ , and that's what, no _who_ , I'm in love with. I'm not the same Nagito, either. And I'm definitely not Servant anymore, but you still love me, don't you?"

Hajime chuckles and moves the hand not buried in his partner's hair to hold his face.

"More than anything," he answers with a soft smile and a kiss to Nagito's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic). If i get more Danganronpa followers i can post all the stuff building up in my drafts
> 
> (side note: if anyone is interested I could write the prequel to this)


End file.
